F1F Xbox 360 World Championship - Season 4
The F1F Xbox 360 World Championship - Season 4 follows on from Season 3 of the Series. Herbert Lemon starts the season as the defending triple Champion. Changes from Season 3 Rule Changes *A selection of races (number TBC) will be held at 100% race distance for the first time. *A driver’s lowest 5 results (instead of 4 previously) over the course of the season will be dropped. Calendar Changes The Drivers Although 24 Seats are available, only 16 are permitted. Drivers from Season 3 were given first priority and got to choose their cars in the order in which they finished the previous championship. (Gamertag in brackets) ---- TEAMS TBA ONCE DRIVERS FROM PREVIOUS SEASON HAVE CHOSEN ---- The Calendar Races will be held on Monday Evenings from 22 April 2013. Drivers will be invited into the lobby at 8:20pm (GMT) with Qualifying starting at 8.30pm (GMT). ---- Calendar TBA ---- Game Rules The format Qualification and Race. Practice should be done in private in the run up to the event. The host for the event will invite drivers 10 minutes before the event. There will only be one attempt at each race, no restarts. Assists: All allowed Damage: Cosmetic Weather; Dynamic Tyre sim: On Fuel sim: On Race distance: 50% (100% for some races, as indicated in the calendar above) Penalty System: Minor Race Stewards The race stewards will consist of a panel of three drivers - MadDogMolloy plus two others on a rotation basis. A driver cannot appear on the panel if they have been involved in the race incident itself or are at a similar position in the championship standings to the driver being investigated The race stewards have the power to look at any incidents or cases of reckless driving that have happened on track. Penalties incurred in the race will count. If you get a time penalty in the game (through cutting corners, using the car in front as a brake board etc.) and would like to appeal the race result, you must lodge an appeal in the lobby after the race. It will not be overturned unless you can provide evidence that you have been given a time penalty unfairly, and the panel agrees. Video footage may be needed. Racing Clean with real-life F1 2012 rules taken into account. i.e. if you move to defend and then move back take your racing line, room must be left for the other car in the braking zone. Drivers are free to report incidents they have witnessed of reckless and dirty driving. Players will be docked points if they constantly break the rules. Points System We are going to be using the same points system as used in the game (and in real life). There will be times when one cannot make the event due to other commitments. So it has been decided that we will use the ‘drop lowest score’ rule. This has been used successfully in previous seasons. Basically a driver’s lowest 5 results over the course of the season will be dropped. It will give everyone a 5 free races that they could miss without destroying their championship hopes. Otherwise it undermines the whole point of having a championship and we might as well have one-off races. To score points you MUST finish the race. If you disconnect before the race has ended you will score no points (even if you were in a points scoring position with only 10 or less cars left in the race). Headset usage If you have a microphone, you’re welcome to use it but please keep keep comments to a minimum. Please feel free to create a private party for you and your teammate to discuss pit stops, race strategy etc. Note regarding Connection Issues If a third or more of the field drops out in the first 5 minutes of qualifying, the session is restarted. If the host is having connection problems or if there is significant lag, a new host can be tried for the restart. This can only happen once per race. If there is a mass disconnection (a third or more of the field) before 75% distance, the race can be restarted as though there was a red flag. We will start another race in a new lobby (with the distance set to roughly how long the race had left to run), and on Lap 1, we all get ourselves into the race order at the red flag point, with the leader acting as the Safety Car. On Lap 2, we continue racing. If anyone can’t make it (time-wise or is having trouble connecting), then the race will be ended and points awarded for however far the race has progressed, ie, half points for under 75%, full points for over. If anyone fails to comply to getting into the correct order, they will disqualified and given a race ban. Note regarding absences Races can only be moved to a different date or time if everyone agrees. If the host cannot make it or is not online at the race time, then a substitute will host the race and it will go ahead as usual. No individual is bigger than the series. Drivers unable to make a round of the championship will not be penalised if they notify the others of their absence prior to that Round taking place. Drivers who do not turn up to multiple races without notifying in advance may have their place in the Championship offered to a reserve.